Jake Gossamer's tale
by Jupizu
Summary: VTMB A story that follows the main plot of the game but through the eyes of the main character. Watch as he slowly learns the way of the vampire and the new world around him. Lots of swearing and lots of violence like in VTMB so hence M rating
1. Chapter 1

I noticed that there weren't many VTMB related stories so, i figured to add my own since it's also one my favorite games from 2005. So this is my tribute to the one most underrated games in history and also english isn't my main language and this my first one too so i'm sorry if some parts of the story sound weird or off so please put that into consideration when you review this.

Peace and i hope you enjoy this.

Chapter 1: The Embrace

I was spending time in a nightclub in Santa Monica then a woman came to me. She looked a bit thuggish black t-shirt with a word 'bitch' written in it caught my attention, dark hair about a shoulder lenght and it was a bit shaggy, khaki cargo shorts and the look in eyes was eerie.

She walked towards me and asked if i wanted a good time. Since i already had a girlfriend that i normally would have said no but there was something odd about her like my instincts we're saying 'Go for it!' So i said yes and then she grabbed my arm and we ended up in her apartment. It was one the crappy places above the pawnshop but i never had high standards anyway. She grabbed and threw me to her bed and we started to kiss intensely, then she moved to my ear and whispered in a sickenly sweet tone ´´I want to show you something´´ i saw how she beared her fangs and sank then into my neck. I felt how my heartbeat was slowing down and her pausing breaths everytime she sucked my blood. My vision was getting darker and darker and my body getting weaker by the second. By the time she was done, i was i don't know for how long dead.

When i woke up i was in a dark room with no doors or windows of any kind. Suddenly a voice appeared and said in a evil and unsettling tone ´´About time your bitch ass woke up´´ i turned to the direction i heard the voice only to see a man who looks just like me.

´´Who are you?´´ i asked him while sounding scared and he said ´´I'm you dipshit or at least i'm about to become part of you so you'lle be stuck with me forever and i'll have lots o'fun with you!´´ Then he pounced at me while letting a monstrous roar and everything went dark.

I woke up again screaming this time, only to notice i was back in the woman's apartment and two bite marks on my neck. Across the room the woman was sitting on a chair looking all smug and proud and said to me confidently ´´Evening sunshine. I hope wasn't too rough on you although you came to life sooner than expected that's definetly a good sign´´

´´What the hell did you do to me?!´´ I shouted at her.

She only smiled and answered ´´Something totally awesome´´

Then suddenly two men broke through the door and stabbed a wooden stake into our hearts and for the third time everything went dark again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Good evening

I didn't see anything and i couldn't move at all but i could hear all kinds of sounds as if i was taken somewhere. When i felt when the stake was taken out of my chest and my sight was returning to normal, i recognized the place was the nocturne theater.

Then a man in a expensive tailor made suit walked toward's the edge of the stage while saying ´´Good evening. My fellow kindred. I apologize for disrupting any business and interfering prior engaments you may have this evening´´ the man sounded professional, demanding, serious and determined. He spoke about the laws, the 'fabric' of they're society have been broken and said something him being the 'prince' granding the privelege of sirering whatever that means.

As he spoke i looked around my surroundings trying to find a way out. My hands we're tied and i was feeling very weak probably from the bite that woman gave me and the people we're very colorful to say the least. There was beatiful woman in second row, her skin was white as snow, her hair was bright red and strangely she was wearing lingerie type of clothing but i wasn't going to critize her style. Not in the current situation i'm in.

Anyways she blow kissed a man in the second level balcony who was also very pale, he was bald and was wearing red round sunglasses and a blood red trenchcoat. To my right i saw the woman who bit me a while ago and one of the men barged in the room was holding her neck tightly, when she tried to resist the man just tightened his grip and said to her ´´You should have just followed the rules so we wouldn't have to go through this shit!´´

Next to her was a man who looked like a oversized gorilla and carried a sword that twice bigger than the prince. Next to me was another of the two men that came into room he wasn't holding me in anyway so i assumed he knew i was a small threat so he went easy on but still was standing firmly. In the middle was man with grey dress pants and a tight black t-shirt that clearly showed his well build body, he had dark brown eyes and neatly set brown hair similar to the prince but lighter colour.

To my left there was three people that got my attention. One was a girl who had a green beret on her head and light grey t-shirt with some kind of propaganda symbol on it. Behind her was a man who looked slightly hispanic, short brown hair, a goatee, two or three gold chains around his neck and a sleeveless jean jacket on him with white t-shirt under it and next to him was bald heavy build black man who happened to whisper something to hispanic mans ear and he shook his head to him. Was he suggesting to attack the stage or something? I wouldnt be suprised if he did.

I turned my eyes to the woman again and noticed the look on her face. She stared at me like she regretted for putting me into this situation and as if she wished that i could escape from them but then she finally turned her attention to the prince who said unfeelingly to her ´´Forgive me´´ then he turned to crowd ´´Let the penalty commence´´

The Gorilla took out his big ass sword out of his back and he swung it effortlessy downward to her head. He chopped it off like straw and her body turned to ash in a instant. I knew it's my turn in the chopping block.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Voice

´´Which leads to fate of the ill begotten progeny. Without a Sire most childer are doomed to walked the earth never knowing they're place, they're responsibility and laws they must obey´´ Said the prince while walking towards me and i don't fully understand what he said but i did knew that unless a fucking miracle pops up i'm totally screwed.

´´Fight!´´ came to my head and it was the voice from the nightmare i had.

It kept shouting ´´Fight you goddamned pussy, get up and tear those pathetic ties and rip his fucking throat!´´

I answered ´´Are you kidding me?! I'm dead either way!´´

Then the voice said arrogantly ´´Not when i'm around kid´´

It continued, joyfully ´´C'mon kid let go! We'll have lotsa fun together!´´

I felt desperation reeling me in like my mind sinking away replacing me with... something.

I resisted the feeling and the voice got annoyed ´´Damn it ya measly fuck! Only i can save what's left of ya sorry ass!´´ I don't know what the hell it is but something told that i should fight against it. ´´FINE! Then die ya worthless lick´´ said the voice when it disapeared.

´´There for i have decided that..´´ i knew the prince was gonna execute me. I was frightened, scared and i'm willing to bet it showed clearly to everyone but before the prince could finish his sentence, the hispanic man stood up and shouted ´´THIS IS BULLSHIT!!!´´ black man and the girl we're holding him preventing him going to the prince. I don't who he was but he must've been big shot himself because some people rose up looking the prince intensly and some where still sitting looking worried and whispers circulated around the room.

The man in middle of the stage look at the prince as if he was worried about how he'll react to the disorder around him. He was silent for while then finally spoke with slightly annyoed tone ´´IF mister Rodriguez would let me finish. I have decided to let this Kindred live. He'll shall be instructed into the ways of our kind and be granted the same rights´´

My hands we're cut free and i collapsed on the floor ready to cry any second.

The man in the middle came to me, lifted me up and said ´´Don't worry you're safe´´

He quickly looked at the prince and then said quietly ´´For now atleast´´ then he tapped my shoulder wished me luck, weird guy i thought. When the hall was empty i approached the prince and he tried to sound apologetic ´´Your sire tragic my apologies, but you see there is a strict code of conduct all of us must... adhere to if we wish to survive´´ i said to him ´´I'm sorry but who are you exactly?´´

´´Ah yes forgive me i'm Sebastian Lacroix prince of LA and you are?´´ prince pointed to me.

´´Name's Jake Gossamer and mind telling me what just happened?´´

Lacroix just shook his head and said ´´In due time mister Gossamer, in due time.´´

He explained to me how sparing me would make him responsible for my behavior and told me to prove it was more than waste of gesture. Lacroix told me to go Santa Monica to meet his agent Mercurio who would tell me the details of the job and i couldn't help but feel obligated to follow his orders and do what i'm was told to do. I went the backdoor of the theater to the back alley. When the door closed behind me i looked up the sky and said to myself ´´What the hell is gonna happen to me now?´´


	4. Chapter 4

I tried to maintain the humor in VTMB and i added a little extra to it but i might have tried too much. Anyway hope you like this one.

Chapter 4: Bare bones

Here i am, in a alley behind the theater where my life just went to different kind of hell and barely no knowledge of what's going on. First thing that came to my mind was that i could go for one of them double space burgers u'know those with cheese and bacon and cuacamole mmm.

Suddenly a voice said ´´Little late for them space burgers huh kid?´´

Of course i got startled by it, then i turned to my left i saw a biker guy appear out of the shadows and started saying ´´Haa ha haa what a scene man! HOOWEE! And then they just plop you out here like a naked baby in the woods´´ The biker guy was wearing sleeveless jean jacket that was open in the middle and had no other shirt under it and typical dirty jean pants with heavy leather boots to complete the whole look.

´´Who are you?´´ i asked him since he seemed nice enough to fill me in.

´´I'm Jack but some folks like to call me 'Smiling' Jack, but that's beside the point. What's important is i'm offering help. You make it back from Santa Monica with your hide then we'll trade life stories, until then i got about this much time. So you in or out?´´ The offer of help sounded like music to my ears and he's like what? Third person that shows any kind of care to me but then i quickly asked him how did know i was thinking about space burgers in the first place. He simply said with a slight laugh ´´Hard to miss a rasta haired man who's talking to himself about burgers like Homer Simpson´´

I scratched the back of my head while smiling nervously. Jack smiled and shook his head at me slightly amused.

Jack broke the silence ´´So want my help or not? Time's ticking u'know´´ I nodded and he seemed joyed by it ´´Alright!´´

Jack looked at me and asked ´´You look wobly, did you even had a drink yet?´´

I sighed ´´If you mean booze or whiskey then i'm in´´

Jack shouted joyfully ´´Oohoh man! We're popping a cherry here haa hah ha! Okay check it out. Blood is your new rack-a-lamb, your new champange, blood's your new fucking heroin kid! Or atleast it's your new space burger heh he. Get ready though cuz hey! It's never as sweet as the first time´´

I was confused ´´Blood? Meaning that i'm a vampire?´´ Jack did a facepalm ´´NOW you fucking realize it?´´

I snapped back at him ´´Hey i'm new to this and you're the best help i'll probably ever get so please go easy on me okay?´´ Then i quickly calmed down and felt bit ashamed about it. Jack let a deep sigh ´´Don't worry about it kid. Should've know that Lacroix asshole didn't tell you the whole deal anyway.´´ I looked at Jack and nodded.

He pointed an alley behind me while saying ´´Anyway. Around the there i saw this human, poor SOB can't find his car´´ he let a small laugh. I asked him what to i do, he then explained ´´Now go to him casual like, creep up on him, then bare those little fangs feed. Don't worry if you weren't captain of wrestling team, it'll come so naturally you think you done it thousand times already´´ seemed easy enough for me and there was one thing i wanted to know ´´Won't he became a vampire too?´´ Jack said reassurelly ´´Naah forget the comic book crap kid it don't work that way´´

Good enough for me i though. I went to the dark corner to see the human Jack talked about and he was right, the poor sod was lost while looking for his car. How stupid you gotta be for that to happen? ´´Kid don't drain him dry! It might be hard to resist but don't kill him!´´ i could hear Jack shout behind me. ´´Why would i kill him?´´ I wondered but i figured it can't be hard.

I approached the man casually, when he noticed me he asked me how he can get back to the streets. As soon as i thought of feeding him by reflex i jumped at him, exposed his neck and sank my teeth in to it. There came certain rush from it, my veins seemed to flow like crazy, my body heat rising up and i wanted to drink more and more of his blood, but then my experience with the woman came instantly to my mind and i immediately stopped feeding and shoved the man back, but i notices that he was unconscious, alive but unconscious.

As i went back to Jack the world seemed to move in slow motion for a while and i felt that i could take on the world. I started to breathe heavily, not from exhaustion but from excitement and my body felt strong and light, a feeling unlike anything i ever felt in my life. When i finally met up with Jack he stared at me intensely ´´Aw yeah, Hell yeah you're feeling it. I can see it from your eyes you're born again predator. That's it kid! That's what is all about right there´´

´´I don't know how to feel about but it feels great´´ I said to Jack while still breathing heavily and in a unusually low voice too.

Jack smirked ´´Man i can already tell you're Gangrel, especially the eyes. You could really scare the living shit out of people with those!´´

´´Gangrel?´´ i asked him. Jack face palmed again ´´Ooh shit i forgot, well okay i'll try make this short. There are 13 known vampire bloodlines called 'clans' you're gangrel, a clan with a reputation of being nomads, loners and drifters and some most kick ass fighters in existence and you talk with animals, make yourself more tougher to kill and you can turn into a FREAKY ass monster´´

´´I can what?´´ i stuttered.

Jack continued ´´Now part two. all Kindred, Kindred that's OUR word for vampire, all Kindred have powers called "Disciplines" they're something that makes us square above humans in the food chain. I'll only tell you what you can do, now fortitude is a power that makes you harder to kill. Practice a little bit and you'll be a fucking juggernaut. Next animalism, that gives you power to telepathically talks to animals and even control them´´

´´Control them?´´ i asked in disbelieve.

´´Yep! Rats, dogs, bugs, sharks, bears, crows, hell spend some time with them then you can call your own animal army´´ Jack laughed.

He continued his lecture ´´Now last but not least, PROTEAN. Your clans signature discipline. With protean you can grow claws, bigger fangs, become a mist, turn into a animal or if you're lucky transform to a monster´´

´´A monster?´´ now i was even more in disbelieve.

´´IF you're lucky, i hear some can only turn to a bat or a wolf while others can become like demons from the bible man. No one knows why, not even the gangrel can't explain it´´

´´Riiiight´´i said nervously.

Then i asked him ´´Then we are immortal and all that?´´

Jack shrugged ´´Well you can still be destroyed but forget the books and the movies, garlic? Worthless, a cross? Pfft shove it right up they're ass! Heh heh, a stake? Well you felt that first hand didn't you?´´

´´Yeah felt like fun´´ i said sarcastically to him ´´Well it seems that it will paralyze us when it hits the heart, but still hurt like mutha!´´

´´True that. Running water? No problem i bathe, well occasionally. Now a shotgun blast to head. Oh that's trouble boy, fire? That's REAL trouble, sunlight well catch a sunrise and it's all over kiddo get it?´´

´´Got it´´

Before Jack could continue a loud explosion happened nearby and i knew that only meant trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

I thought my first few chapters seemed a bit short so i made this chapter little longer and i took some liberties while making this but i'll try not to too far off the main plot. Please leave a review and let me know if there's something to improve. Peace :)

Chapter 5: Meet the Sabbath

´´Raagh! What the fuck is this?´´ Jack hissed loudly when the explosion was heard nearby followed by gun shots and loud yells as if they were battlecry's.

Jack said that he would check what the ruckus is while i get inside the building next to us. I went inside and noticed it was garage of sorts but i it wasn't important. I used the crates that was conveniently placed to reach the second floor and i saw a lock pick lying around, i took it figuring it was going to be handy to me in the future. When i turned to the next corridor i got startled to see Jack on the same floor as i were ´´Shh come down here. Stay away from the windows!´´ He whispered and gestured me to approach him. By the time i was next to him he started to talk ´´Ugh it's a Sabbath raid. The Sabbath...aw hell i was hoping to spare this shit til' later. The Sabbath...well they're mostly mindless, bloodthirsty assholes that's all you need to know right´´

before i could say anything he hushed me and told me to back away. There were three vampire's at the street below us, they probably were Sabbath Jack mentioned. The gorilla appeared front of the three Sabbath members. Two of them started shooting at the gorilla and they missed him pretty badly too. When the gorilla raised his hand, two ghostly wolves rised up behind the two Sabbath members and jumped at them biting their heads off! The one that was left grew massive claws and started to charge at the gorilla and he raised his hand again but this time he blowed to it and a insanely large insect swarm circled around the the Sabbath vampire, quickly turning to bones as if he was being devoured in rapid pace then the bones were gone too. When they were dealt with The gorilla saw me in the window and stared as if he tried to say ´´This WILL happen to you someday´´ then he turned and walked away.

Jack word's snapped me back to senses ´´Dumb frenzied Sabbath bastards. Okay we gotta vamoose out the back quick, i'll stay and keep watch while you try to get us into the office over there´´ i nodded and went the door that was locked (no surprise there) but luckily i knew some basic lock picking and the lock was easy to open. By the time i got the door open i heard glass shattering. I went inside only to see Jack used the office window to get in.

I walked to him, smiling ´´Gee. I wonder how you got in?´´

´´Umm shortcut. Nicely done though, not exactly a "angel" in life were you?´´ Said Jack looking curious.

I lifted my shoulders ´´I had my moments´´

Jack started to talk ´´Cool! Now wanna lesson how really not to act? Take notes from those Sabbath assholes. You're big bad vampire yeah, great, congrats now keep it to yourself. You go roar and beat your chest well that's what you'll least expect´´ when i asked him why he explained that is the same reason we don't let humans see us feeding and is why the wolf doesn't want the sheep know that he's there. He also mentioned something about juggling dumpsters 8:15 from Sacramento and that's why i didn't know any of this when i woke up in the morning. As long i our secret well...secret then everybody's happy.

´´Okay i'm starting to understand´´ i said to Jack feeling kinda enlightened.

Jack started to talk again ´´And the party back there with guy in suit and Magilla gorilla? The assholes that put your Sire to death? That's the Camarilla, they like to enforce vampire laws like this one and apparently Sabbath got wind of the gathering here and decided put a little heat to the new "Prince", but no time for political rundown, job one? Get outta here alive Sabbath might be mindless but they hit like mack truck, something a fledgling like you don't wanna mess with´´

´´So what to we do?´´ i asked.

´´Don't worry i know the area little and i'm glad were in this situation. It illustrates a point. You gotta use your surroundings´´ it looks like Jack had a another lesson coming.

He told me that key to the magnetically sealed door is in this room and one wild guess who gets to do that. I looked around the room, there was desk with a computer on it and next to it was a safe which i assumed the key was in there but it was locked and lock pick won't do much here. I turned on the computer and it needed a password to start. I noticed a note above the safe and it just happened to have the password to the computer, so i put the password, used the computer to open the safe and inside there was a keycard to the door.

Jack then told me to use the keycard to open the door and to the back alley. Before i moved on, i felt like i realized something and said to Jack ´´You set this scene up so you could teach me all this Didn't you?´´

Jack rolled his around like he tried to play innocent ´´I don't know what you're talking about kid´´

´´Riiiight´´ i said in disbelieve and decided to let it go. I went down the stairs and to the back alley, to the left were two more Sabbath members and one them started shooting at me, luckily the door was made of steel and was thick enough to withstand bullets, or at least bullets of a mac 10 submachine gun. Using the door as cover i tried to figure a way to get past the gunfire, then shooting stopped. Most likely the guy run out of bullets and was putting a new mag into the gun. I looked and saw Jack once again got ahead of me and killed one them by slamming one the Sabbath's side on top of his leg, breaking his spine. As soon as the another one turned around Jack let off strange blue lighting that covered his arms and legs and in a blink of a eye landed two punches at the Sabbath with the second punch sending him flying back, landing aside me and the gun he was holding fired itself, landing few good hits on me. Weird thing was that i got four shot's to the heart and i still was breathing, guess vampire's don't die through conventional means or not as easily.

´´Fucking waste of unlife's these Sabbath vatos! You get winged?´´ Jack shouted at the another end of the alley calling me. When i got to him he took a good look at me and laughed ´´Heh hey! Look at them potholes! Those will close soon enough, better feed though´´ Jack suddenly started to sniff the air ´´There's someone down the stairs here. Not the freshes catch but he'll do´´ i asked Jack is there a difference in blood and he explained that when it comes to feeding it's quality blood we're looking for not the quantity. Bums and lowlifes don't fill us as much, while a well bred and healthy humans are more than enough to fill us and seems like those with a Ph.d are best, but take what you can get is the common rule to feeding.

´´Oh and remember don't kill him least not the innocent ones. You need to hold on every last shred of humanity you got left´´ Jack seemed rather worried when said it so asked him ´´If i get "overzealous" what happens?´´

He said ´´Innocent's a innocent. If you kill one, even a worthless bum, even by accident is gonna cost a piece of your humanity bringing you closer to the beast inside you´´

I got curious ´´Beast?´´

Jack continued ´´The beast. It's always inside you, waiting to take over and when it does it's like a wild animal wearing your skin. It's scared and reckless, it'll do anything do survive and it's YOU who have to deal with the consequences´´

I got worried ´´How do i fight it?´´

Jack answered ´´The only way to fight the beast is to keep in touch with your humanity so don't be a homicidal maniac, don't let anger get the better of you and DON'T go hungry that's  
a fine line´´

´´So i can't kill anybody?´´ I asked him in confusion.

Jack immediately corrected ´´Ah ah ah i said INNOCENT humans. If some asshole levels a 12 gauge in your way you drain him, skin him and bash in his skull. Self preservation is vital part of humanity after all. My favorite part in fact haah hah haa!´´

With that done i went to the bum down stairs. He smelled very badly, more than usual it seems my senses have increased dramatically which made the smell even more horrifying. I took a deep breath and quickly sank my teeth to his neck and it was a miracle that i was able to go through his scarf, in fact it tasted like old gym socks and don't ask me how i know. i heard his heartbeat slow down even faster than the last guy i fed and the last minute i let him go and went straight back to Jack.

´´Don't worry kiddo, he'll wake up soon enough. As long you don't completely drain your victims, they won't even remember what you did to them´´ Jack said that to me as if he read my mind.

´´Bet he wasn't quite good huh? Aw you can do worse, see those rats over there?´´ I looked at him in shock. ´´What, you think i'm kidding? You can survive feeding on animals if you got the stomach for that sort of thing blech!´´ I kept staring at Jack in shock i mean, animals? He did say that i don't have to do it but for reasons unknown i decided to try it. I walked to the rats and quickly grabbed one of them, once again putting my teeth into a living...thing. Rat let off a long and loud squeak when i was done with it and i went back to Jack and he was clearly amused by that ´´Rat sucker! Haah hah hah, hey i don't care what you do but just so you know "polite" vampire society looks down on that kind of thing´´

Jack looked behind his back like he heard something. ´´Okay party's over someone's in the area behind us. Looks like there's only one guy but you never know if there's more in shouting range´´

Jack told me to try sneak past him to a building on the other side and enter through the double doors to get inside the building. I thought to myself ´´Well this is going to be fun´´

Thanks for my experience in high school, i managed to sneak in the building unseen and i wasn't too surprised that Jack was already inside which started to get on my nerve ´´Damn it Jack one day you gotta teach me how to do that´´ i told him. ´´Another time kid. Hmm seems like that shovel head got separated from his pack and he's wounded too, go take him out´´ Jack pointed his head outside.

´´What you want me to kill now?!´´ I've already had my fill of bad stuff for the night but killing a dude? Before i could freak out completely Jack told me that Sabbath's training program isn't the best in the world in fact the guy is very lucky if knows he's a vampire and he's most likely turned and beaten over the head, their idea of "shock troops" and killing him would only end his misery.

As soon as i went outside i received a hit to the head and stumbled to the crates next to me. Quickly putting my head together, i saw the Sabbath vampire holding a tire iron in his hand which he probably hit me with and started to swing from his right side. I stepped back to avoid the hit, then i punched to the right side his head. He spun a few times until the last spin, he threw his tire iron at me and i barely dodged it. Then i saw him grow claws from his fingers and began to charge at me. First claw attack was horizontal, so i took one step back, second attack was the same but this time i ducked and gave him a uppercut to his jaw. He stumbled and and landed back first on the same crates i crashed on. Guy was in a daze and i unfortunately knew i had to finish him off now, i performed a spin kick with my left leg and i put all my strength to my leg hoping it would end it painlessly for him. I landed my kick to his chest and i heard a loud crack from him, he fell lifelessly to the ground and finally turning to ash.

´´Damn kiddo nice moves´´ Jack said while looking outside the door. I went back inside and Jack told me to use the ladders that go underground so we could avoid stray bullets. I got down and went to the room to my right and as soon as i entered there was another guy in there searching inside the barrels for something. He didn't notice me so i had the advantage for now at least, so i sneaked behind him, placed my hands around his head and quickly twisted his neck, letting a loud snap as he turn to ash before he touched the ground. I kept asking myself why did i to it? Maybe he was on my side and he wouldn't attack. ´´Kid you only acted on instinct. A natural thing for us if he was really on our side you could tell right away´´ Said Jack behind me and he somehow again knew what was going on my mind but Jack was right Sabbath is crawling around here so it's us or them. I went to the next room and another Sabbath vampire was there but this time he saw me and attacked me with a tire iron. No time to dodge this time, i braced myself for the hit. When the iron hit the side of my face it didn't feel so painful ´´What the fuck!´´ shouted the vampire in surprise. Looking at myself i saw light green orbs covering my whole body and it looked kinda beautiful to me but now isn't the best time to admire.

I clenched my left hand and punched the guy's face, slamming him against the wall. I jumped at him, holding the hand where the tire iron was and i gave him a quick headbutt to his teeth. When he put both his hands to his mouth i knee kicked him to the gut then he landed on his knees gasping for air, while bleeding from his mouth and i finished him off by kicking his head against the wall. My mind again wondered why did that feel so easy, killing a guy without second thought, no remorse and was this just part of "becoming one of the damned and the fallen"? Emotions slowly dieing out as i adjust? And will the "real" me die as i live? Whole idea scared the hell outta me. Jack burst through the door saying ´´What the just happened kid? I heard a real loud ruckus coming from this room´´ Jack saw the pile of ash ´´So that's what happened huh? To think i got worried there for a second´´ Jack looked at me ´´ You okay kid? Something on your mind again?´´ I told Jack what was going through my head and he calmly said to me ´´Look it's like i told you don't kill innocent people. As long as you hold on to your humanity you'll be fine understand kiddo?´´ I nodded to him.

Jack started to look up like he was listening ´´Something's not right. Seems the Sabbath's getting scattered, no need to go stirring up the hornet's nest till we know score though. Head through here, i'm gonna keep ear to the ground try to find out what they're doing i'll meet you at the another side´´ I nodded and kept moving forward, and as soon as entered the next room third Sabbath member was in there as well and his skin was dark grey, eyes glowing blood red and his claws were way bigger than the ones i first saw. He didn't hesitate attacking me but this time i was prepared enough for such an attack. I dodged his first attack by jumping back then we stood there, staring at each other as if we tried to scare the another one off.

We took one last breath and dashed straight each other. i don't know what went on his head but everything seemed to go in slow motion to me. Guy was slowly approaching me, just about to raise his arm to deliver a blow to me but i didn't allow it. I saw my hands growing claws of it's own they were jet black and unusually shiny. I swiped my right arm at his throat, while passing through him he slowed down and coughed a few times then fell on to the floor burning to ash. Guess good thing about vampires is that there are no bodies to find since they or we turn to ash when we finally die.

I entered another room, just how many rooms are below here anyway? Fourth Sabbath vampire was in there but this time he didn't saw me from behind the large crates. Left side of the room was a door but it was in the vampire's sight, keeping an eye on it. I looked around trying to find a way without further fighting and reach to the door. No hiding spots to dive in, no ladders or vents to climb and the guy guarding didn't seemed to move from the spot at all. It looked like my only option was to fight but i did not want to risk it this time.

´´Summon ravens!´´ A familiar voice came into my head, the very same voice from the nightmare i had.

´´What ravens? There's no any kind of animal in here´´ I said to the voice, mentally of course.

´´Just summon the god damn ravens you'll see´´

´´And how to i do that exactly?´´

´´Put your eyes on the poor sob and call the ravens to fly around the guy. When that's done you sneak past him or go to him and break his freaking neck. Simple? Then get moving lick!´´

I had no idea who or what the voice was, but i was certain that it wasn't from the nicest end. I looked around the corner. The Sabbath guard still staying in place. I locked my eyes on him and mentally called the ravens attack on him. Then like in a fantasy movie a group of ghostly ravens came through the walls and started to circle around guard, clearly covering his eyesight and giving me a chance to sneak to the door. I Quickly went to the door, opened it and entered the next room closing the door behind me. This time the room i was in was to my advantage, half the room was dark, large crates to hide and some barrels as well but with one small problem. The Guard's back was against the door i needed to go and Nightwisp ravens wasn't going to help here. Luckily there was empty sardine can lying on the ground which gave me an idea. I grabbed the can and threw it to the another side, hoping that the guard would take the bait. Guard went to look at the spot where i threw the can and i quickly sneaked past him to the door.

As soon as i closed the door Jack was already in the hallway in was in and he was laughing hysterically ´´Fucking humans! Gangbangers protecting their turf! Aw man and here i was thinking the Sabbath was moving in it's the locals about to take one for the hood´´ When i asked Jack about our next move he handed me a small revolver ´´They probably seen too much, here take this 38. Fucking peashooter, but few shots and it'll take down a human´´ I took gun and nodded, i also understood why Jack wanted me to kill the rest of the gang. Keep our ''secret'' secret right?

As i walked past Jack, he grabbed on my shoulder ´´Oh and i kinda want it back so don't go die and lose it. Personally i don't use guns much, they're noisy, they're clumsy and practically useless against vampires, but kindreds gotta keep up with the times and in modern day L.A that means coming in strapped´´ I asked him are guns completely useless and he then explained ´´Well some are more lethal than others of course and watch out for those shotguns, ouch those things can smart i tell ya´´ Jack pointed me to the elevator and told me to clear out what's left of the gang members and he'll look for any possible stragglers in the area. Before i went to the elevator i wanted to test my shooting skills on some empty bottles on the small crate.

First three shots were a complete miss and Jack laughed hysterically again ´´HAAH HAH HAA! Aw man that was so cute and i thought i was a bad shot´´ I got a bit mad at him and threw his 38. at him. He catched it and i was making my way to elevator. He was shouting behind me ´´Hey kid don't be so serious!´´ Elevator door closed and i went to the second floor. The second floor was a small warehouse with three gang members around, two carried baseball bats and third carried a pistol. I summoned ravens to the guy who carried a gun, then i attacked one of the bat wielding dudes. I jump kicked the first one to the head, punched the second one to the gut, then i grabbed the bat guy dropped and hit him the back of his head. I turned my attention to the first guy i attacked and swung the bat at his left knee, breaking it in the progress. Guy landed on his one knee then i grabbed his head and twisted his neck. Ravens stopped circling around the gunman and disappeared only a bit too late for him. I threw the bat at the hand where he was holding the gun, dropping it to the ground. I proceeded to attack him with series of punches to his face and finally collapsed lifelessly to the floor. Jack came from the elevator saying ´´That's it kid. Just like that and it's all over, and everyone slings back to their little corners of eternity´´

´´Just like that?´´ I asked him with a confused look.

Jack nodded ´´Well until the next when the Camarilla decides to strike back. Parry, dodge, spin 'em all that, so on and so on´´

´´So is this normal?´´ I asked curiously.

he explained ´´Well to be honest you came in a.... an interesting time. The Sabbath and Camarilla? Well in L.A these are the new kids on the block there's already plenty of kindred who had stake's here long before them. Now we have every ancient kindred rivalry playing all over the city, a lotta tension in the air, lotta fear, lotta jittery high-strung predators holding to their pieces of eternity´´

Before i could say anything, car horn was heard outside along a man shouting my name. Jack looked disappointed ´´Ooh boy... well looks like you got a cab to catch. I was hoping to fill you in a little more but aw hell you can figure it out´´ I thanked Jack for what he offered me and mentioned to meet him at the bar named ''Last round'' when i got time and that he would fill me in the politics.

I went outside and saw a cab waiting on the street, and next to the driver was the same guy from the theater who helped me to get up. He walked at fast pace at, put both his hands on my shoulders and said to me, sounding very relieved ´´Thank god you're still alive! Well so to speak anyway´´ he then moved one of his hands to the cab's direction ´´Hop in and let's humor that bastard of a prince Lacroix for a while eh?´´ He quickly dragged me and put me back of the cab along with him. As soon as the door closed, the driver started the car and droved away from the scene.


	6. Chapter 6

_I forgot to mention this earlier. I decided to add few more characters (which in my opinion it could've used a bit more awesome characters) by using the main character models. It also gives me a chance (and a excuse) to use some weird and cool names :). If you have problem with it... then that's your opinion. But I'll stick to the main plot none the less so enjoy!_

Chapter 6: Getting started

My night just kept getting weirder and weirder. The cab I was in continued driving as if he was waiting to be told when we can move on, and the cab driver himself looked a bit creepy. He was wearing black clothing from top-to-bottom, black short hair, sunglasses so dark you couldn't see his eyes and his face seemed expressionless. The guy who put me in the cab was sitting right next to me. He said. "Well that did not go as well i liked."

"No kidding?" I said sarcastically. I looked outside the window. Streetlights and people flashed by like nothing was happening. I also had an awkward feeling that the street seemed to go on forever. I kept thinking what happened to me in the theater, the back alley and the warehouse. Best answer i got was that i'm now a vampire, i should keep my condition a secret and try not to kill any innocent's or else i might become more of a monster than i already am.

"So what's your name?" Asked the man next to me.

I snapped back to my senses. "Huh? Oh yeah, my name is Jake Gossamer."

When I asked his he said. "Daniel Creep, Sebastian Lacroix's assistant."

We shook hands and began discuss to what happened in the theater. Daniel was curious how I survived in the first place, so i told him how Jack helped me, how he explained me "how to act", and about the beast.

"I should have known that Jack would come and help you." Said Daniel with a small smirk.

"You know him?" I asked. Daniel leaned back, placing his hands behind his head. "We've crossed paths. Jack's a reasonable guy, but his mischievous nature sometimes get the better of him."

When I told Daniel about the voice i heard in my head, he placed his hand on his chin, looking very thoughtful. "You're not a Malkavian so that's out of the window." He kept thinking. "It is possible crazy, but possible that your Gangrel blood has something to do with it."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, all Gangrel have a close connection with the beast, which makes them more likely to frenzy than others."

"Frenzy?"

"Jack told you what when someone gives in to the beast right? We call it frenzy." Explained Daniel. "Gangrel are know to have close connection to the beast, which makes them more dangerous when they frenzy. But the point is that voice you heard might be the beast itself."

I looked Daniel and asked was he serious. He shrugged. "I said it was crazy. Then again I'm not a Gangrel."

"What if it's true?" I asked, and he simply said. "Then do what Jack said. Hold on to your humanity. Maybe then that voice might become less common if not completely go away"

During the discussion, i remembered when he said he was 'thankful' that I was alive. I asked him why was he exactly happy about me being alive. Daniel scratched back of his head, looking as if thinking for an answer. "Well... let's just say that when it comes to Kindred population control, Lacroix kills both Sire and Childe to make an example, which i think it is a waste considering it's supposed to be population control." Daniel seemed to avoid the question, but I decided to let it go for now.

Then i got curious and asked "Then what you would've done instead?" where he answered in a serious voice. "If I were doing the execution I would have simply killed you and told your Sire not to do that again."

Daniel looked at me and saw my horrified expression. He began to laugh and said that he was simply joking. I on the other hand wasn't convinced. Daniel then made a gesture with his hand, which made the cab driver speed up. A few blocks later we stopped in front of Trip's pawnshop where Daniel then told me. "Your Haven will be room 508 in be apartments above the pawnshop." He handed me the keys and wished me luck. As soon as he entered the cab, he rolled the window open. "Oh, and don't expect a same welcome Jack and i gave you from everyone else in your position."

I was a little perplexed what he meant by that and he only said that i will find out soon enough. He closed the window and cruised off into the night, like an old Hollywood cliché. I sighed and went to the alley that leaded into the apartments. I walked up the stairs, through the hallway until number 508 hit my eyes. As i entered, i realized it was the same room were that woman turned me into a vampire. A sick sense of humor on their part? Anyway, first thing I did was go to the bathroom as I wanted to know could I still cast my own reflection.

I looked into the mirror and I was surprised that I could see myself. I took a closer look in the mirror as I wanted to make sure every bit of me was still there. Dreadlocks with few gold rings on them? Check! Red t-shirt with a small v-neck, greenish blue eyes and a small patch on my chin... yeah, face seemed okay. Then i could not help, but notice that there was something different about my body so I took off my shirt so I could take a closer look. I had a very robust built before, but i was even more robust and slightly more muscular too.

After posing in front of the mirror like an dumb jock, I decided to move on. I put on my shirt and moved to the desk that had a laptop and two notes on it. First note was from Mercurio. It had directions to his apartment that's just the next building from here, and it also mentioned he put some cash in the drawer. The second note was from some guy named M. Strauss. It had some weird riddle on it, something about "following the mystical sun" and "sensing power in one so young" whatever the hell that meant. I looked into the laptop if there was anything interesting. I entered the password on my email, which was written in Mercurio's note, and checked if there was any messages.

Two of them were spam so I deleted those out. The third one advertised Arthur Kilpatrick's Bail bonds, I know the place so it was legit but i deleted it anyways. Last one was a bit odd. It was titled **'The opening'** and the sender was from someone called **'Friend'**. Mail it's self was odd too, it read. "The game has started. The pawn has been moved." it creeped me out so i deleted it right away. I decided to get out of room as there was something in it that was unnerving, probably because this is where my life went to hell. I turned off the laptop, I took the cash from the drawer, left the room and went outside, knowing that my time in world of darkness has just begun.


End file.
